Atherosclerosis and other peripheral vascular diseases are the major causes effecting the quality of life of millions of people. Therefore, considerable attention has been directed towards understanding the etiology of hypercholesterolemia and hyperlipidemia and development of effective therapeutic strategies.
Hypercholesterolemia has been defined as plasma cholesterol level that exceeds arbitrarily defined value called “normal” level. Recently, it has been accepted that “ideal” plasma levels of cholesterol are much below the “normal” level of cholesterol in the general population and the risk of coronary artery disease (CAD) increases as cholesterol level rises above the “optimum” (or “ideal”) value. There is clearly a definite cause and effect-relationship between hypercholesterolemia and CAD, particularly for individuals with multiple risk factors. Most of the cholesterol is present in the esterified forms with various lipoproteins such as Low density lipoprotein (LDL), Intermediate density lipoprotein (IDL), High density lipoprotein (HDL) and partially as Very low density lipoprotein (VLDL). Studies clearly indicate that there is an inverse correlationship between CAD and atherosclerosis with serum HDL-cholesterol concentrations, (Stampfer et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 325 (1991), 373-381) and the risk of CAD increases with increasing levels of LDL and VLDL.
In CAD, generally “fatty streaks” in carotid, coronary and cerebral arteries, are found which are primarily free and esterified cholesterol. Miller et al., (Br. Med. J., 282 (1981), 1741-1744) have shown that increase in HDL-particles may decrease the number of sites of stenosis in coronary arteries of human, and high level of HDL-cholesterol may protect against the progression of atherosclerosis. Picardo el al, Arteriosclerosis 6 (1986) 434-441 have shown by in vitro experiment that HDL is capable of removing cholesterol from cells. They suggest that HDL may deplete tissues of excess free cholesterol and transfer it to liver (Macikinnon et al., J. Biol. chem. 261 (1986), 2548-2552). Therefore, agents that increase HDL cholesterol would have therapeutic significance for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia and coronary heart diseases (CHD).
Obesity is a disease highly prevalent in affluent societies and in the developing world and is a major cause of morbidity and mortality. It is a state of excess body fat accumulation. The causes of obesity are unclear. It is believed to be of genetic origin or promoted by an interaction between the genotype and environment. Irrespective of the cause, the result is fat deposition due to imbalance between the energy intake versus energy expenditure. Dieting, exercise and appetite suppression have been a part of obesity treatment. There is a need for efficient therapy to fight this disease since it may lead to coronary heart disease, diabetes, stroke, hyperlipidemia, gout, osteoarthritis, reduced fertility and many other psychological and social problems.
Diabetes and insulin resistance is yet another disease which severely effects the quality of large population in the world. Insulin resistance is the diminished ability of insulin to exert its biological action across a broad range of concentrations. In insulin resistance, the body secretes abnormally high amounts of insulin to compensate for this defect; failing which, the plasma glucose concentration inevitably rises and develops into diabetes. Among the developed countries, diabetes mellitus is a common problem and is associated with a variety of abnormalities including obesity, hypertension, hyperlipidemia (J. Clin. Invest., 75 (1985) 809-817; N. Engl. J. Med 317 (1987) 350-357; J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 66 (1988) 580-583; J. Clin. Invest. 68 (1975) 957-969) and other renal complications (patent publication No. WO 95/21608). It is now increasingly being recognized that insulin resistance and relative hyperinsulinemia have a contributory role in obesity, hypertension, atherosclerosis and type 2 diabetes mellitus. The association of insulin resistance with obesity, hypertension and angina has been described as a syndrome having insulin resistance as the central pathogenic link-Syndrome-X.
Hyperlipidemia is the primary cause for cardiovascular (CVD) and other peripheral vascular diseases. High risk of CVD is related to the higher LDL (Low Density Lipoprotein) and VLDL (Very Low Density Lipoprotein) seen in hyperlipidemia. Patients having glucose intolerance/insulin resistance in addition to hyperlipidemia have higher risk of CVD. Numerous studies in the past have shown that lowering of plasma triglycerides and total cholesterol, in particular LDL and VLDL and increasing HDL cholesterol help in preventing cardiovascular diseases.
Peroxisome proliferator activated receptors (PPAR) are members of the nuclear receptor super family. The gamma (γ) isoform of PPAR (PPARγ) has been implicated in regulating differentiation of adipocytes (Endocrinology, 135 (1994) 798-800) and energy homeostasis (Cell, 83 (1995) 803-812), whereas the alpha (α) isoform of PPAR (PPARα) mediates fatty acid oxidation (Trend Endocrin. Metab., 4 (1993) 291-296) thereby resulting in reduction of circulating free fatty acid in plasma (Current Biol. 5 (1995) 618-621). PPARα agonists have been found useful for the treatment of obesity (WO 97/36579). It has been recently disclosed that there exists synergism for the molecules, which are agonists for both PPARα and: PPARγ and suggested to be useful for the treatment of syndrome X (WO 97/25042). Similar synergism between the insulin sensitizer (PPARγ agonist) and HMG CoA reductase inhibitor has been observed which may be useful for the treatment of atherosclerosis and xanthoma (EP 0 753 298).
It is known that PPARγ plays an important role in adipocyte differentiation (Cell, 87 (1996) 377-389). Ligand activation of PPAR is sufficient to cause complete terminal differentiation (Cell, 79 (1994) 1147-1156) including cell cycle withdrawal. PPARγ is consistently expressed in certain cells and activation of this nuclear receptor with PPARγ agonists would stimulate the terminal differentiation of adipocyte precursors and cause morphological and molecular changes characteristics of a more differentiated, less malignant state (Molecular Cell, (1998), 465-470; Carcinogenesis, (1998), 1949-53; Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 94 (1997) 237-241) and inhibition of expression of prostate cancer tissue (Cancer Research 58 (1998) 3344-3352). This would be useful in the treatment of certain types of cancer, which express PPARγ and could lead to a quite nontoxic chemotherapy.
Leptin resistance is a condition wherein the target cells are unable to respond to leptin signal. This may give rise to obesity due to excess food intake and reduced energy expenditure and cause impaired glucose tolerance, type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular diseases and such other interrelated complications. Kallen et al (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (1996) 93, 5793-5796) have reported that insulin sensitizers which perhaps due to the PPAR agonist expression and thereby lower plasma leptin concentrations. However, it has been recently disclosed that compounds having insulin sensitizing property also possess leptin sensitization activity. They lower the circulating plasma leptin concentrations by improving the target cell response to leptin (WO 98/02159).
A few β-aryl-α-hydroxy propionic acids, their derivatives and their analogs have been reported to be useful in the treatment of hyperglycemia and hypercholesterolemia. Some of such compounds described in the prior art are outlined below:
i) U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,726, WO 91/19702 disclose several 3-aryl-2-hydroxypropionic acid derivatives of general formulas (IIa) and (IIb) as hypolipidemic and hypoglycemic agents.

Examples of these compounds are shown in formulas (II c) and (II d)

ii) International publication Nos. WO 95/03038 and WO 96/04260 discloses compounds of formula (II e)
wherein Ra represents 2-benzoxazolyl or 2-pyridyl and Rb represent CF3, CH2OCH3 or CH3. A typical example is (S)-3-[4-[2-[N-(2-benzoxazolyl)-N-methylamino]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)propanoic acid (II f).

iii) International publication Nos. WO 94/13650, WO 94/01420 and WO 95/17394 disclose the compounds of general formula (II g)
wherein A1 represents aromatic heterocycle, A2 represents substituted benzene ring and A3 represents a moiety of formula (CH2)m—CH—(OR1), wherein R1 represents alkyl groups, m is an integer; X represents substituted or unsubstituted N; Y represents C═O or C═S; R2 represents OR3 where R3 may be alkyl, aralkyl, or aryl group; n represents an integer in the range of 2-6.
An example of these compounds is shown in formula (IIh).

iii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,490 disclose compounds of general formula (II i)
wherein R1 is chosen independently from (C1-C6)alkyl, aryl(C4-C10)alkyl, aryl, carboxy, (C1-C6)alkyloxy, carboxy(C0-C6)alkyl, hydroxy(C0-C6)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkylsulfonyl(C0-C6)alkyl, (C0-C4)alkylamino(C0-C6)alkyl, aryl(C0-C10)alkylamino(C0-C6)alkyl, (C2-C10)acylamino(C0-C6)alkyl, (C1-C4)carboalkoxy(C0-C6)alkyl or halogen atom; R2 is chosen from hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, (C1-C6)alkyloxy, aryl(C0-C4)alkyl, aryl(C0-C6)alkyloxy, (C1-C6)alkyl wherein the alkyl group is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more groups chosen from hydroxy, (C1-C4)alkyloxy, Amino(C1-C10)alkylcarbonyl, aryl(C0-C10)alkylcarbonyl, aryl(C0-C10)alkylcabonylamino, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl, aryl(C0-C6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonylamino, aryl(C0-C10)alkylsulfonylamino, (C1-C10)alkyloxycarbonylamino, aryl(C0-C6)alkylamino, aryl(C0-C6)alkylcarbonylamino, amino, carboxy, aryl, carbonyl-P-or SO2—P wherein P is a single L or D amino acid or a sequence of 2-4 L or D amino acids connected by amide linkage; or R2 represents carboxyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, aryl(C1-C10)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkyloxycarbonylamino(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonylamino(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl(C0-C6)alkylaminocarbonylamino(C1-C6)alkyl, aryl(C0-C6)alkyloxycarbonylamino(C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl or aryl(C0-C6)alkyloxycarbonyl and provided that when there is more than one R2 on the same carbon atom they may be the same or different; R3 is hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, aryl(C1-C10)alkyl, Z is NR4R5 wherein R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, aryl(C1-C10)alkyl wherein said alkyl groups are unsubstituted or substituted with (C1-C4)alkyloxy, carboxy (C0-C6)alkyl, hydroxy, halogen or Z represents a 4-9 membered mono or bicyclic ring system containing 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms chosen from N, O or S and either unsubstituted or substituted with R4 or R5 br
Y is (C1-C10)alkyl either unsubstituted or unsubstituted with one or more groups selected from R4 or R5; or Y represents (C4-C8)cycloalkyl, aryl, (C0-C3)alkylaryl(C0-C3)alkyl, (C0-C3)alkylaryl(C0-C3)alkylcarbonyl, (C0-C3)alkylaryl(C0-C3)alkylcarboxamido, (C0-C3)alkylaryloxy(C0-C3)alkyl, (C0-C3)alkyloxy(C0-C6)alkyl,
or —(CH2)m—Q—(CH)n where Q is a C2-C8 membered heterocyclic ring containing 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms chosen from N, O or S and substituted or unsubstituted with oxo, thio, or (C1-C6)alkyl and m and n are chosen from the integers 0, 1, 2 or 3;X is O, S, SO, SO2, CO, —NR4CO—, CONR4—, —CH2—, —CH═CH—, —C═C—, —NR4CS—, —CSNR4— or SO2NR4— or NR4SO2;
An example of these compounds is shown in formula (II j)
